When Two Worlds Collide
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: Everybody always thinks Zane is so perfect. What if he wasn't? Well there are two sides to every story. And every Crime. Non-Members can review too.
1. Half A Soul

**When Two Worlds Collide **

**Chapter 1: Half A Soul**

Description: Everybody always thinks Zane is so perfect. What if he wasn't? Well there are two sides to every story. And every Crime.

It was winter break. The day was Thursday and Riley was sitting at Zane's house when Zane came downstairs.

"Can you believe it, we're gonna be graduating in a few months!" Zane said hugging Riley. Riley smiled and sat back down on the couch. After all Riley did live with Zane now, since his parents were very disapproving of his sexuality. So he decided to live with his boyfriend instead. The Parks were very accepting. And Zane was thrilled.

"I know right. Did you hear about that killer who abducts people and kills them?" Riley asked. Zane shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I did. It's a shame too. Some of those people were people my dance teacher used to teach dance to. Those poor people probably had great futures ahead of them." Zane said shaking his head. He went over to the printer and pulled out a paper and showed it to Riley.

"Cool, is this the rest of that story?" Riley asked. Zane smiled.

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that I feel like, I don't know, half a person. This feeling just feels really weird, you know?" Zane said sitting down beside Riley. He then took out a drawing of someone that looked exactly like him.

"Wow that's a pretty good drawing of you." Riley said. "I think you'd look good with green eyes." Riley said nudging Zane.

"Really? I don't know about that." Zane said.

"Don't doubt yourself so much. I used to do that until you came along." Riley said and kissed Zane. While Zane was getting into the kiss, he looked at his clock and realized he was late for his dance classes.

"Oh no, Mr. Dell is gonna be pissed at me for being late." Zane said getting up.

"Alright have fun maybe we'll talk about that story later. It looked really good. Is that guy supposed to be you?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. But it feels like I know him. See ya later Riles." Zane said and was out the door. Mr. Park heard that last bit of the conversation. He had a look of guilt and suspicion on his face.

* * *

><p>When Zane arrived to his dance class, he went right inside. He saw some of his friends there. He went over to them and began a conversation.<p>

"Dude you were almost late. You know how Mr. Dell is about tardiness." Doug said. Zane smiled his 1000 watt smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it. But I made it didn't I?" Zane asked. He then heard the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Yes you sure did, Mr. Park. You're very lucky." Mr. Dell said. Zane lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Alright class, I am sorry to say that another of my students was murdered on Monday." He said. The class became silent and them some of them murmured amongst themselves. Zane couldn't believe it. He had that just seen that girl last weekend. The class went on as usual, but Zane was preoccupied on something else. Mr. Dell caught on to this and after class he pulled him aside and spoke with him.

"Zane you're usually so graceful, what happened out there today?" he asked. Zane didn't know what to say.

"It's just; these murders have me really freaked out." Zane replied.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Lindsay was one of my best students. I'll miss her terribly. So are you still on for the dance competition in 3 weeks?" Mr. Dell asked. Zane sadly shook his head.

"I don't think I want to dance anymore." Mr. Dell was shocked at this new development.

"But Zane, you're one of my best dancers! You can't just quit when the Young Dancer's Competition is only weeks away." Mr. Dell exclaimed. Zane slowly headed towards the exit.

"I understand that, but I want to be a writer or screenwriter. I still love to dance, but I just don't want to do the competition. I'm sorry, Mr. Dell." Zane said and left. He could still hear Mr. Dell calling his name.

* * *

><p>When he got home, he threw his bag down and went to his room. Riley was at his laptop watching clips of sports games. When Zane entered the room, he saw how distraught Zane looked.<p>

"Is something wrong, babe?" Riley asked getting up and sitting down next to Zane on the bed.

"Well, I quit dance class today." Zane said sitting up. Riley raised his eyebrow.

"Wow, but I thought you loved to dance. What happened to that?" Riley asked. Zane got up and walked over to his closet.

"I do and I always will. But the killings are starting to freak me out. Besides I like writing too. Rayne Woods is a very interesting person. I can't stop writing about him." Zane said.

"Yeah, and from what I've read, he seems likes he's so… different from you." Riley said. Zane shook his head.

"Alright, you want to go to the movies?" Zane asked. Riley smiled and thought of a thought.

"Sure, but what about those murders?" he asked. Zane shrugged his shoulders.

"What could go wrong? And besides, you're my back row movie partner. You'll protect me right?" Zane said with a seductive smile. Riley quickly grabbed his coat.

"Alright let's go." It wasn't cold outside, but it was dark. Riley and Zane met up with Fiona, Anya, Drew, and Bianca. (Riley and Drew had settled their differences by the way.)

"Hey guys." Fiona said as she hugged Zane and Riley.

"What's up?" Riley said.

"Nothing much, we were gonna go see that scary movie, uh what is it…" Drew said looking at the movie board. "Oh, it's that Priest movie, in 3-D." Bianca looked plain bored.

"It looks okay, but I'll see when we get inside." She said. Anya smiled at her and then they all went inside. The movie was awesome. There was a lot of action in it. Riley and Zane came out of the theater fixing their clothes. Anya and Fiona laughed at the.

"Wow, did you guys even pay attention to the movie?" Anya asked. Riley and Zane blushed.

"Of course we did. We saw that part when, um, you know…?" Riley said. Zane looked confused but played along.

"Yeah, I do, it was so cool." Fiona wasn't convinced though.

"Enlighten us then." She said. Zane and Riley were at a loss for words,

"Alright, fine. We made out through most of the movie." Riley said finally admitting it. Fiona and Anya giggled some more. Drew and Bianca had guilty looks too.

"Well, you're not the only ones, guys." Bianca said and blushed a little. The whole gang laughed then. Zane saw some of his dance buddies not too far from the theater.

"Hey Riles, I'm gonna go talk to some of my dance buddies. I kinda owe the truth to them about my quitting the dance class." He started to head over to them, when the crowd started to get hectic.

"What about being freaked out by those murders? You shouldn't really go out there alone!" Riley called after him. Zane smiled and shouted back, "Either I'll meet you back here at 11:45 or at home!" and then he was gone. Riley smiled at his boyfriend as he and the gang started up another random conversation.

It was about 11:43 when Riley showed back up to the theater. It did get a little chilly since then, but he didn't care. As it started to get late, Riley could still see no sign of Zane. So he decided to go back to Zane's house and wait for him there. But when he rounded the corner of the theater, he ran into Doug.

"Hey Doug, have you seen Zane?" Riley asked. Doug shook his head 'no'.

"Hmm that's funny, because the last time I saw him, he was rushing through the crowd to come see you guys." Riley said.

"Well he never showed up. I haven't seen him since dance class today." Doug replied. Some more of Zane's dance crew showed up.

"Please tell me you've seen Zane?" Riley asked frantically. The girls shook their heads 'no' too.

_Where on Earth could he be? _Riley thought to himself.

* * *

><p>In some strange warehouse, Zane was strapped to a table. He was in pain, due to the blow to the head he had just received.<p>

_Where am I?_ He thought to himself. He then heard a noise and suddenly became nervous.

"Whose out there?" Zane shouted while trying to loosen his restraints. Suddenly a dark figure hovered over him. "Who are you?" Zane asked. Then all of a sudden, a needle was stuck in Zane's arm.

"Don't worry about that now. But you're in for a lot of surprises." The figure said as Zane fell unconscious.

**Yeah ShadowBeauty is back! Got alot of stuff planned. Still working on _Whisper to a Scream. _So dont worry. This story is gonna be good too. Review plz and I'll post more. xoxo ShadowBeauty. ; ).**


	2. Lost & Found

**Chapter 2: Lost & Found**

Weeks pasted since Zane had gone missing. Almost everybody into was looking for him. The night Riley came back home to tell The Parks the news was the worst night of his life.

(Flashback)

When he entered the house he went upstairs to his and Zane's room. When saw no sign of him, Riley started to panic. Where could his love be? Riley went downstairs and found Mr. Park.

"Uh, Mr. Park?" Riley said as he went over to him. Mr. Park turned towards Riley.

"Now Riley, we've been over this. Call me dad or Zander. You're part of the Park family now." Mr. Park said with a smile. This made Riley feel even worse.

"Okay, dad, Zane's missing." Riley said. Mr. Park turned around with shock in his eyes.

"Oh no! We've got to go out and find him." He said getting his coat. Mrs. Park came around the corner with a happy expression.

"Hey guys, where's the fire?" she asked with a laugh. When Mr. Park told her the news, her smile quickly turned to a mask of horror.

"Oh my god! What if that crazy abductor gets him!" she screamed loudly. Riley and Mr. Park consoled her.

"Don't worry ma, we'll find him. I promise." Riley said. Mrs. Park looked up at him and smiled.

(End of Flashback)

Riley was sitting in his and Zane's bedroom looking at his laptop. As he stared at the missing person's sheet, he began to tear up.

_Zane where could you be? Please come home soon. _Riley thought to himself. He felt that deep down Zane was out there somewhere and he was in trouble. And he was right.

Back at the warehouse Zane was still strapped to the table. His arm was bruised from where he was stuck at repeatedly. When he woke up he tried to move, but he couldn't because he was still weak. The man that had him captured came in the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Zane said with anger. The man just stood there with a mask on.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. How're you feeling?" he asked. Zane rolled his eyes.

"How the fuck do you think?" Zane replied. The man laughed at Zane's toughness. It could be of great use to him.

"Well, the monitors say you're fine. The drugs your on will make you feel weak." The man said. Little did he know that Zane had found a way to loosen his restraints. When the man walked over to Zane, Zane slowly moved his hand away from his restraints and when the man leaned down to check on him, Zane hit him in the face! As the man jumped back clutching his face, Zane quickly undid his other arm and feet. Once he was free he made a run for it. Zane found the door and escaped.

It was dark out at the time, but Zane was a man on a mission. He still felt weak, but he didn't care. He could hear the sounds of his captor screaming for him. When Zane had felt like he was going in circles, he stopped. He could feel sleep washing over him, but he couldn't stop now. Zane kept pushing himself to go further. When he thought he had seen some light, he raced towards it. But as he got closer and closer to it, he began to feel even more tired. Zane then fell to his knees and began to crawl. As he got closer to the brightness of the light, he passed out.

Across town, Holly J and Anya were driving around. The girls had flyers of Zane in the car with them. They had just gotten finished posting more around town.

"I really hope he's okay." Anya said with her head in her hands. Holly J felt bad too.

"I do too. I can't believe someone would do this." Just as they were starting up another conversation, a deer ran in the road. Holly J swerved the car and it spun around. Luckily it didn't tip over and both girls were okay.

"Wow that was…um, something, huh?" Anya asked. Holly J nodded her head yes. She put the car in reverse and backed up. Anya saw something and made her stop.

"Wait a minute. Make the headlights brighter." Holly J did as she was told and made the lights brighter. Anya got out of the car and looked over the side of the road, where she saw something in black. At first she thought it was an animal, but as she went up closer, she could tell it was a person.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked. Holly J just stood in the background. Anya went up closer and slowly kneeled down. "Excuse me, are you alright?" she pulled the person over and realized it was Zane! Anya jumped back at the sight of her friend.

"Holly J, call 911!" Anya yelled trying to help Zane. Holly J quickly called 911 and helped Anya with Zane. The girls stayed with him until the ambulance arrived. When Zane was loaded in the back of the ambulance, Anya told Holly J to call his parents.

At the Parks residence, Riley was still upstairs, thinking of ways to find Zane. He still couldn't believe this was happening. They had just graduated a few weeks ago! They had planned their future together and everything. Now everything was ruined. While Riley was in his own world he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" he asked lethargically.

"Riley? It's Holly J. We're found Zane." Riley's eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"It would seem so. He's on his way to the hospital. We'll meet you there." Holly J said.

"Alright." Riley replied and hung up. He smiled the biggest smile ever. His Zane was alive and hopefully well. Riley flew downstairs and told the Parks the news.

"My prayers have been answered!" Mrs. Park screamed. Mr. Park hugged his wife.

"Yes, Rayven, our prayers have been answered. Let's go get our little boy." The family then went the hospital and met up with Anya and Holly J.

"Is he alright?" Mrs. Park asked. Anya and Holly J shrugged.

"We're not entirely sure. They had just brought him in to surgery." Holly J said. Mrs. Park put a hand over her mouth.

"Surgery?" she asked. Holly J nodded her head. Just then the doctor came out.

"Oh doctor, how is he?" Mrs. Park asked.

"He'll be just fine. He's a little banged up and all. Which is a good thing; it shows he must've put up some battle with his captor." The doctor said. Riley smiled at that. Zane may not have looked tough, but you know what they say? _Looks can be very deceiving. _

"Can we go see him, doctor?" Riley asked. Dr. Mattel smiled and led them towards Zane's room.

"Only a few at a time. I wouldn't want him to go into distress." Dr. Mattel said. As they all debated on who should go first, Riley came up with a solution.

"Mom, dad, why don't you go first? I'll wait out here with the girls." Riley said with a smile. The Parks smiled back at him and went in to see their son. Riley, Anya, and Holly J sat in the waiting room.

"This is perfect. My guy is back and he's okay. I feel like I'm dreaming." Riley said.

"Easy there sport. You sound like one of those teen soap operas." Holly J said. They all laughed at that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Riley said.

Meanwhile in Zane's room, he was sleeping when his parents came in. Mrs. Park began to get teary eyed.

"Isn't he just the most precious thing?" she asked holding on to her husband's arm.

"Yeah, he looks just like you." Mr. Park said. Mrs. Park blushed. They both had on masks and gowns to protect themselves. It was the usual hospital rule. When they got up closer, they waited for Zane to wake up. When he did, he was suddenly nervous.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down. It's just us." Mr. Park said trying to control his jumpy son.

"I'm in a hospital?" Zane asked. His parents nodded their heads. Zane looked around in shock.

"It's okay honey, you'll be out of here soon." Mrs. Park said. Zane just stared at her.

Back in the waiting room Riley, Anya, and Holly J were reminiscing about high school. When they saw Zane's parents, they all got up from their seats.

"What's wrong guys is Zane okay?" Anya asked. Mrs. Park just sat down in shock.

"Dad, please tell me Zane's alright." Riley said. Mr. Park gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I think you should go see for yourself." He said as he sat down by his still in shock wife. Riley and the girls went into Zane's room with their gowns and masks on too. Zane was sitting up rubbing his bandaged head.

"Zane, are you alright?" Riley asked walking over to him. Zane looked at Riley with a weird expression.

"Who are you?" he asked.

**Uh oh, Zane can't remember Riley? This isn't good. Review to see what happens. ; P.**


	3. Remember Me?

**Chapter 3: Remember Me?**

Riley, Anya, and Holly J were taken aback by this. Zane just stared at all of them. Riley went over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Zane, it's me, Riley." Riley said. Zane politely took his hand back.

"I'm sorry dude, but I really don't know who any of you are." Zane said laying back down. Riley was in complete shock. Anya put her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright. Maybe this is just amnesia. Who knows what kind of stuff happened to him when he was captured." Anya said. "Holly J go get the doctor." Holly J nodded her head and did as she was told.

"Zane, I'm Riley, your boyfriend. This is Anya, our best friend." Riley said pointing to Anya. Zane smiled and waved, but he still had look of confusion on his face.

"Nice to meet you, but I still don't know who you are." Zane replied. Riley sighed in disappointment. The doctor then came in, along with Zane's parents and Holly J.

"Alright Zane, let's take a look at your tests, shall we?" Dr. Mattel said looking at his clipboard. Zane scrunched up his face.

"My name isn't Zane. I don't really know what it is at the moment, but I know it isn't Zane." Everyone gasped.

"Well, it looks to me that his head is fine. He might have a couple of headaches from time to time because of the concussion. So be careful." Dr. Mattel said.

"Wait, what does this mean? Will he ever regain his memory?" Mrs. Park asked.

"I honestly believe he will. This normally happens with kidnapped victims. It's just post-traumatic stress. He'll be fine. It'll probably take some time for his memory to come back. Some people actually do this, in order to block out what happened to them." Dr. Mattel said.

"Did you hear that Zane? You're gonna be fine." Riley said hugging the boy.

"Ooookay." Zane said.

"But, I am putting him under Psychiatric care. Most patients need this after such a horrifying event." Dr. Mattel said.

"When can he go home?" Anya asked.

"As soon as you're ready to take him." Dr. Mattel said with a warm smile.

"Alright Zane, ready to come home?" Riley asked.

When Zane returned home nothing looked familiar. Riley grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to their bedroom. Zane looked around and tried to remember everything about it, but couldn't.

"So, this is our bedroom, huh?" Zane said walking towards the bed. Riley smiled and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, it is. Are you starting to remember?" he asked. Zane shook his head no. He then stood up and un- bandaged his head. When he did, Riley saw the most beautiful sight. Zane's hair was now shoulder-length.

"Wow, you look good with long hair." Riley said in awe. Zane turned around and smiled.

"Thanks." Zane said and went to take a shower. Riley felt that eventually Zane would remember.

That night at dinner, Zane had his hair in a ponytail. Riley couldn't help but stare at his beautiful boyfriend. Mr. and Mrs. Park decided to break the silence.

"So, son, are you feeling any better?" Mr. Park asked. Zane nodded his head.

"I am, actually. I'm starting to remember some things, but it's still kind of blurry." He replied. Mrs. Park grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry dear, you'll be fine in a few days." Mrs. Park said. Zane smiled at his parents and got up to take his plate to the sink. When half-way there a flood of memories came rushing back to him at once. There was memories of Riley, Anya, Fiona, Holly J, and even some people he didn't know. But he still felt as if he didn't know any of them. He dropped his plate from the sudden rush of memories. His parents and Riley were instantly by his side.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Park asked. Zane rubbed his head.

"I'm fine. Some memories came flooding back to me. Ones of everyone I've seen. Along with some I haven't." Riley was anxious to ask Zane if he remembered him.

"Did some of those memories include me?" Riley asked. Zane looked up at Riley.

"Yeah, but I still don't remember you. It's like, I'm having someone else's memories. I see all of the things in my mind, but I just don't remember them." Zane explained. Riley's face fell.

"Like me, for example?" he asked. Zane sadly nodded his head.

"I don't know what's happening. I'm sure everything will work out." Zane said in that tone that made Riley weak at the knees. Both boys then went upstairs to bed. When Zane was in the bathroom, he looked into the mirror.

_Who are you? _A voice rang in his head. Zane washed his face and then looked back into the mirror. _Why am I having visions of things I can't remember?_ Just then more visions came to him. They involved a needle in an arm, pain in the head, a woman, and a man. Zane held his head tight, because it felt, like it was spinning. Once it had finally stopped, he took some aspirin and went to his room. Riley was already fast asleep in his boxers. Zane looked at Riley and tried his best to remember, but once again nothing came up. He walked over to bed and laid down next to Riley. Riley turned and spooned with Zane. Zane still felt nothing there, no matter how hard he tried. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamed of two boys; both looking exactly like him, but different too. They both lived totally different lives. The question is…

_Which life was his?_

**Something fishy is going on here. Wanna find out what it is? Just hit little ol' Review. **


	4. Good vs Bad

**Chapter 4: Good vs. Bad**

It was now Monday morning. Winter break was officially over and it was time to go back to school. Riley and Zane did their usual hygiene thing and then went back into the room to change.

"So, what are you gonna wear today?" Riley asked. Zane shrugged his shoulders. He looked inside the closet and saw all these amazing clothes. Zane couldn't believe it; these were all his.

"Wow, I have some wardrobe, huh?" Zane asked. Riley smiled and patted his back.

"Yes you do. I'll be waiting downstairs. Call if you need me." Riley said and went downstairs. Zane was now in his room all alone. He began searching through his clothes trying to see if he remembered any of them. Sadly he didn't. Once he was fully dressed, he and Riley went to school.

"Wow, this place is kinda big." Zane said. Riley smiled and put his arm around Zane's shoulders.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it. Your memory will be back in no time." Riley said as they entered the school. Everyone stared at them; it was as if they were celebrities.

"I feel like the stars of _Twilight_. Everyone's staring at us." Zane said he leaned into Riley some more. Riley _really_ liked that.

"Don't worry babe, I've got your back." Riley said. Zane smiled at that statement. Throughout the rest of the day, everything seemed fine. Everyone said their 'HI's' and patted him on the back. They were all happy that he made it out alive. Zane truly felt like a celebrity. But as we all know, most good things come to an end. When Zane was at his locker, Owen appeared.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the princess. I see you've escaped from your castle." He chuckled. Zane ignored him. "I think I would've been better if you wouldn't have come back. This place would be better without you homos." He then shoved Zane against his locker and walked away. This made Zane very angry. Something inside of him just wasn't right.

"It seems to me that you missed me." Zane said with a smirk. Owen turned around with anger in his eyes.

"What'd you say fag?" he asked. Zane closed his locker.

"I mean, you just walked up to me and began talking to me. It seems like you might have a soft spot for me." Zane said. Owen walked up to Zane and got in his face. It was then that Zane felt like two people. He had his good side and his bad side. His bad side was pushing through the barriers.

"You don't have the guts to hit me." Zane said with his teeth clenched. Owen scrunched up his face and took a swing. By that time Zane had already moved and Owen hit the locker hard.

"God damn it!" he yelled. Zane stood behind him and pushed him up against the lockers. He held Owen's arm behind his back and had one arm by Owen's neck.

"You know something? This homo will _not_ be kind and gentle_, oh no_, he's fighting back. Don't fuck with me Owen. You'll regret it." Zane whispered into his ear. He was awfully close to Owen. Zane let him go and walked away. He then turned around and looked Owen directly in his eyes and winked. Owen looked around the hall and saw that everyone was looking. Then they all started to laugh. Owen quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to hide his erection. Something about the way Zane acted turned him on. Fiona saw the whole thing and had recorded it on her phone. When she saw Anya she quickly rushed up to her.

"Did you hear about what happened earlier?" she asked. Anya shook her head no.

"Well check it out." She said as she played the video. Anya raised an eyebrow in shock.

"Oh my god, he did all of _that_? He's usually against violence. Fiona nodded her head in agreement. "We have to tell Riley about this." The girls then made a dash to find their friend. Riley was sitting outside on the bench reading his algebra book when Anya and Fiona ran up to him.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he asked with a smile.

"Ha, ha oh so funny; did you hear about your boyfriend?" Fiona asked. Riley quickly closed his book.

"Is something wrong with Zane?" Anya shook her head 'no'. "Then what's wrong?"

"Well, we're not sure yet, but he taught Owen a lesson." Anya squealed. Riley rolled his eyes and sat back down and opened his algebra book again.

"He always does." Riley said nonchalantly. Fiona played the video for Riley to see.

"Not like this." Riley's eyes grew wide at the sight of his boyfriend taking down Owen, instead of coming up with witty comebacks. This wasn't like him at all.

"Okay, you've got a good point. I'll talk to him later." Riley said. The girls gave him a sad expression and walked away. What was going on with Zane?

When the bell rang for the end of the day, Riley met up with Zane who was hanging out with Fitz. This wasn't like him either.

"Um, hey guys. Zane you ready to go?" Riley asked. Zane smiled and gave Fitz some dap.

"Sure, let's go." The boys walked in silence for a few minutes, until Riley decided to break the silence.

"I heard about what you did to Owen today." Zane raised an eyebrow. Busted.

"Yeah, about that…" Zane began but Riley cut him off.

"No need to explain. Owen deserved worse. What I'm confused on is that you of all people took him out. It's like you were a different person." Riley explained.

"You're saying this as if you saw it yourself." Zane chuckled. Riley gave a guilty smile. "And judging by that smile, I'm assuming you did. Look, I don't know what happened. It was like I had two sides of me. It was weird." Zane said as the reached the house.

**Ooh, Zane did that to Owen? I'm sensing a bad boy in Zane. And what's going on with Owen? But can you blame him? Zane's H-O-T. Along with Riley. I'll post more as soon as I can. Review plz. ; ).**


	5. Nightmares

**Chapter 5: Nightmares**

**A/N there is some dirty scenes in this chapter. Just letting ya know.**

Once Zane was in his room, he had to think. All that stuff that he did today didn't seem like him. Well at least that's what everyone says. How would he know if it was like him or not? He couldn't even remember what his past was like.

_Whoa, what happened today was a rush. _Zane thought to himself. Just then Riley came in the room.

"Hey babe, how do you feel?" he asked sitting next to him. Zane smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine; just thinking about what happened today is all." Riley put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hey, Owen deserved it. And besides, it was kind of hot watching you be bad." Riley said with a seductive smile. Then he leaned in and started kissing Zane's neck. Why couldn't he remember what this felt like? He even wondered if it felt as good then as it does now.

"Maybe I should be bad more often." Zane said. He gave Riley along passionate kiss and got up.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked breathing heavily. Zane shook his head.

"You actually think we're gonna fool around while my parents are here? That would be wrong on so many levels." Riley made an O with his mouth.

"You should really stop doing that with your mouth. I just might have to stick something in there." He said with a seductive voice. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Definitely." Zane replied. Riley smiled and did the face again.

"Don't tempt me Riles." Zane said. Riley stopped making the face and stared at Zane in shock.

"What?" Zane asked.

"You called me Riles." Riley said hugging him. Zane was confused.

"I always call you that." He smiled.

"But this is the first time since the kidnapping." Riley explained. Zane now realized that maybe he would get his memory back after all. He jumped into Riley's arms and they celebrated with a round of kisses.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Riley told the gang about what happened. Anya hugged Zane and congratulated him.<p>

"This is so exciting. How does it feel?" she asked.

"It feels great. I finally understand some things. Others are still a little blurry." Zane explained. Drew smiled and gave Zane some 'dap'.

"Nice to know that you're gonna be fine. It would've sucked to not remember a thing about yourself anymore…" Drew was cut off by Bianca slapping him across the back of the head.

"No need to rub it in, goofball." She scolded. Drew gave Zane an apologetic look.

"It's okay, he's right. It would have sucked." Zane laughed. The bell then rang and everyone parted ways. While in the gym working out with Riley, Owen appeared.

"Hey princesses aren't we looking fabulous?" he said in a girl tone. Riley was about to get up when Zane stopped him.

"Don't let him get to you. Anger management remember? I'll take care of it." Zane said walking up to Owen.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but lay off. I know it's hard being a stupid and single bully. You're probably just sexually frustrated. And since you can't get a girl, maybe a guy would be better for you. Just not Riley or me; so back off." Zane warned as he started to walk away.

Everyone started to snicker at Owen. He turned bright red and pushed Zane up against a wall. Zane hit the wall so hard that it cut his head. He slid down the wall and looked at the blood on his hand.

"Now look here flamer, I am 100% straight. I could get any girl I wanted to." Owen said laughing at Zane. Riley was livid.

"I'm pretty sure that Anya and Alli didn't want your sorry ass." Riley smirked prepared to fight. Owen began to walk over to Riley. Zane was still looking at his hand in shock.

_That bastard made me bleed!_ He thought to himself. Just then, like before, something was let loose inside Zane.

"Yo, Milligan!" Zane yelled. Owen turned around and was met with a blow to the face. He hit the ground with a thud.

"I always knew you were scum and now I'm done with it." Zane said as he kicked Owen in the gut. Riley quickly held Zane back and went clean his head.

"This isn't over! You hear me!" Owen yelled clutching his stomach. Zane smiled and winked at him again.

"I'll be waiting closet case!" When Riley got Zane in the bathroom he stared at him in shock. He wiped the blood from his boyfriend's head and cleaned him up.

"Babe…" he began, but Zane cut him off.

"I know, I know, violence is never the answer. I get it. But I just…" he was met with Riley's lips crushing to his.

"What was that for?" Zane asked. Riley looked at him with lust in his eyes.

"Watching you kick Owen's ass was so hot babe. If we weren't in school, I'd so fuck you right now." Riley said. Zane thought about it for a moment. Once again, something was let loose.

"Then why don't you?" He said taking off his shirt. Riley just stared at him.

"Because we're in school." Riley said. Zane smiled kissed his boyfriend some more.

"Sometimes you have to live on the edge." He said while locking the bathroom door. Riley quickly pulled out a condom from his pocket and stared at it.

"What if we get caught?" he asked. Zane took it from him and pulled Riley's pants down to put it on.

"We won't, unless you scream." Zane said undoing his pants as well. Riley looked at his boyfriend who wore nothing but his gym shoes.

"Alright, let's do it." He said lifting Zane up against the wall and entered him. He held one of Zane's legs and thrusted in and out. Zane had his arms around Riley's neck and crushed his lips to his.

"Aww fuck this feels so good, right now." Riley said as he went faster. He then moved over to one of the toilets to Zane could ride him.

"It feels go only because we're endanger of getting caught." Zane said as he rode Riley and sucked on his neck. Zane felt like a new person. As he went faster Riley started to moan. He put his hand up to Riley's mouth.

"Shh, you're gonna get us busted." He whispered.

"But it feels so fucking good though." Riley said as he gripped Zane's hips.

"I know… I-I'm abou-about to come." Zane panted as he spilled his seed all over Riley's stomach. Riley soon came afterwards.

"Oh shit, here it comes." He said as he came in Zane's ass. They were both well spent.

"That was the best time I've ever had." Riley said wiping off his stomach. The put back on their clothes and went to the gym to shower. Afterwards Coach Armstrong talked to Zane about what happened in gym class earlier.

"Well, Riley and I were just working out when Owen came over and insulted us. I insulted him back which resulted in me being throw into a wall and cutting my forehead. I then pushed him back which lead to him falling over a weight. That's why his nose was bleeding and his stomach was hurting." Zane said telling the partial truth. Coach Armstrong accepted his lie and gave Owen 3 weeks of detention.

"Dude, that's not what happened. You lied to the coach." Riley said as he and Zane walked home.

"Yeah I know. It was fun." Zane said as he entered his house.

* * *

><p>That night before bed, Riley and Zane talked for a while.<p>

"Have you had any other memories lately?" he asked. Zane shook his head no.

"Alright, how are your sessions with Dr. Becker?" Zane shrugged his shoulders.

"Mackenzie is awesome. She's really helping me out." Zane replied. They both went into the bathroom to brush their teeth before bed. When Riley was finished he stared into Zane's eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know you had some green in your left eye." Riley said. Zane looked in the mirror and saw that his left eye indeed had some green in it.

"Huh, neither did I." he smirked. They both then got in bed and settled down. Riley gave Zane a quick kiss.

"I think it's sexy." Riley smiled. Zane returned it and went to bed.

While he slept, he had weird dreams. He was tied up to a table and drugged. He also saw a whole different life. He was a bad boy with black spiky hair with red highlights. His parents were scum and he left to live on his own. Then it flashed to memories of his current life. Then back to him being tied up. A knife was slowly cutting into his arm. He tossed and turned all night. He had no idea that a cut was actually starting to form on his arm and was starting to bleed.

**Zane seems to be coming out of his shell more and more. Sex at school? Ooh dirty boys. Zane's gonna go through some severe changes. P.S As of July 6,2011 Ziley has graduated. They filmed their last scene today. It just make you wanna cry. : '( But they'll be missed and lets all wish them the very Best. xoxo ShadowBeauty. P.P.S gonna go watch some of their episodes now : ).**


	6. Stitches

**Chapter 6: Stitches **

Riley awoke to some coolness by his leg. He turned over to see Zane still asleep. He smiled and got up to go to the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom he noticed blood on his right arm and his legs. Riley started to panic. He quickly went into the bedroom to wake Zane up.

"Zane, dude wake up." he said nudging Zane. Zane turned over and smiled at him and got up. When he did Riley stared at his boyfriend in horror.

"What is it?" Zane asked. Riley pointed to Zane's arm. Zane looked down at the open wound and gasped.

"What the hell?" He said. Riley ran into the bathroom and got some towels. When he came back he wrapped it around Zane's arm.

"Here put pressure on it." Riley instructed. Zane did as he was told.

"How did this happen?" Riley asked. Zane shrugged his shoulders. Riley gave him a weak smile and helped him downstairs. "Ma! Dad! Come in here please!" he yelled. Mr. and Mrs. Park came out of the kitchen and immediately went over to their sons.

"Oh my god! Zane what happened?" Mrs. Park asked.

"I don't know. I was fine before I went to bed." Zane said. Mr. Park went and got the car. When he came back in the house, he helped Zane out.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital." He said. When Zane and Riley were in the car, Mr. Park turned towards his wife. "Call his Psychiatrist" he whispered.

Once they were at the hospital Zane was checked in. Riley watched as he as rolled away. Mr. Park put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on now, he'll be fine." he smiled. Riley returned it.

"Yeah, I know. But I just wish I knew what happened. Ya know?" Riley asked. Mr. Park gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, I do know. I called his Psychiatrist; maybe she'll be able to get some answers out of him." Just then Dr. Becker came through the doors.

"Hey, how is he?" she asked.

"He's fine, but um we don't know what happened. He just woke up and his arm was covered in blood." Riley explained. Dr. Becker patted his shoulder and then went to see Zane.

Zane was in his room lying in the hospital bed. His arm was beyond sore because of the stitches. He slowly raised his arm to see the damage. It took about 10 stitches. Dr. Becker then came into the room.

"Hey Zane, how're you feeling?" She asked. Zane smiled a fake smile.

"Super! I feel like I could just do cartwheels down the hallway." he said sarcastically. Mackenzie nodded her head.

"Okay so that was a stupid question, I understand. Do you have any recollection of what happened?" she asked.

"Umm, not really. I remember looking in the mirror and then going to bed." Zane said, but then he zoned out. Mackenzie looked up at him to see why he stopped. "I did have this weird dream thought." Mackenzie raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of dream?" Zane thought back to the images of being tied up and a knife slowly gliding across his arm.

"It was like I was seeing myself being cut. But I wasn't at home; I was in some sort of warehouse. I've been getting them a lot lately. It was strange."

"Indeed it was. Well, I'm gonna go talk to your parents. And I'll see you soon for your next session." Mackenzie smiled and then left. Zane laid his head back down and drifted off to sleep.

When Dr. Mackenzie Becker was out in the hallway she ran into Zane's parents and Riley. She walked over to them and told them what she thought of the current situation.

"Well, I really don't know what to say. This isn't normally what happens after these types of incidences. I'm sort of worried for him." she said looking back at Zane's hospital door.

"What should we do?" Mrs. Park asked.

"Okay, I believe you should watch out for different behaviors. Like mood swings, eating habits, you know, if he acts differently the before. If he's being bad or lying. Anything out of the ordinary." Riley thought about how Zane was at school. The whole Owen thing and the best sex they'd ever had in the bathroom thing. He was so into the sex memory that he didn't even notice that his name was being called.

"Riley?" Mackenzie said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Have you noticed any strange behaviors?" Riley quickly shook his head no.

"Not that I know of. But I'll let you know if I do." Riley lied.

"Okay, call me if anything goes wrong. We'll have to discuss a Psychiatric Hospital if he's extremely suicidal." Mackenzie said and then left. Riley was shocked by this.

_A mental hospital? For Zane? No, everything will be fine. He' just going through a phase. _Riley then rolled his eyes at what he had just thought about. _Ugh, now I sound like my mother. _He then went to Zane's room.

"Hi…" Riley quickly silenced himself because the love of his life was sleeping. Riley smiled and went over to him and kissed his forehead.

_You really need a haircut. _Riley thought to himself playing with a strand of Zane's shoulder length hair.

"You must be having such sweet dreams." Riley said as he left the room. Little did he know that Zane was having nightmares. It would go from being trapped in a warehouse to playing football. He also saw people that he didn't currently know.

"_Rayne Woods you have got to be kidding me? These stunts are ridiculous." _he heard a girl say.

"_Well Chloe, I have reason to believe that I'm going to get everything that I want." _Rayne said. Chloe just laughed at him.

"_You always were the manipulative type of guy." _Chloe said. Rayne shrugged his shoulders.

"_I want a better life than this. My mom's a coke whore and I have a dad that I don't even know. I want more of this life. I want to find out who this Zander Park is and why he kept sending my mother money." _Rayne explained as he sat down on some bench. Chloe came over and sat down beside him.

"_What if this guy was your father? If he can send all of this money down for you, he has to be loaded. He could give you a better life. I say go for it. Nothing's more important than family." _Chloe smiled and hugged Rayne.

"_Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are? They're like an emerald type of green." _Chloe said looking into Rayne's eyes.

"_I've always wondered about that. My, ugh, mom's eyes are brown, not green. I must get them from my dad." _Rayne said.

"_Maybe. But go, go find out if this is your father or not. You'll never know unless you try," _ Chloe said.

"_Alright then, it's settled. I'll go searching for this guy in Canada." _Rayne said. Zane's eyes flashed open in shock.

_Oh my god! I'm not Zane Park, I'm Rayne Woods! _Zane said to himself. He shook his head.

"No, no it can't be." he said to himself. "If I was Rayne I'd have green eyes right? But my eyes are hazel. So I can't be this Rayne guy." Zane said as he got up to look in the mirror. What he saw scared the hell out of him.

What he saw was his regular reflection, but with a pair of haze; eyes that slowly turned to an emerald green. All of a sudden all of his memories came back to him.

"Oh my god. I really am Rayne Woods." Rayne said.

**I wonder whats going on here? Hmm if you want to find out. Just hit review and i'll post more as soon as i can. Working on a Twilight version of Zane and Riley's love. Gotta work on that for a minute. But i will be finishing these stories. They're not over yet. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**A/N Okay had a little trouble with the title for this chapter. So after you read it, whoever comes up with the best title for the chapter will get to appear in it later on down the line or any other story of mine. So just message me with your ideas and what you want your characters to be like and which story you want them to be in. Plus there might be other surprise too. Like spoilers of this story and the others.**

Zane awoke to seeing his parents and Riley in the room with him. When they had seen that he was awake, they rushed over to him.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Mrs. Park asked.

"Fine, but my arm still hurts. I have something to tell you guys." Zane said as he sat up in his bed. His mom sat down on the edge and waited for his reply.

"What is it son?" Mr. Park asked.

"I'm not Zane. I don't even know if I'm your son. I believe my name is Rayne Woods." Everyone just stared at him. Then they all started laughing.

"Nice joke son, but what is it really?" Mr. Park said as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm not joking. My name really is Rayne Woods. If I wasn't then I wouldn't remember all the things that I do. The reason why I don't remember any of you is that, I can't. I have my own memories of my past. Not Zane's. Plus Zane's eyes are hazel. Mines are green." Everyone looked into Zane's eyes.

"Honey your eyes are and will always be hazel, look for yourself." Mrs. Park said as she handed Zane a mirror. Zane looked into the mirror and gasped. Sure enough, his eyes were hazel.

"But they were green when I last checked. " Zane said.

"Well they're not now." Riley said.

"I have a friend named Chloe, she knows me. If I could remember the number, you could've called her. She'll give you the proof you need." As Zane said that, Riley thought of something.

"Rayne Woods? You wrote a story about him. Before you were kidnapped you told me about that story and I read it. That Chloe girl's name was mentioned in it too." Mr. Park flew out if his chair.

"See, you were just imagining all of this. Now get some rest. We'll see you soon." he said quickly and left. Mrs. Park and Riley were puzzled at his response.

"Well okay then we'll see you soon." Mrs. Park got up to follow her husband.

"Okay that was weird. Pa seemed a little nervous don't you think?" Riley asked Zane.

"I'm so confused right now as unreal. It really felt like that dream was real. Almost like a memory." Zane said as he rubbed his head.

"Think it's time for a haircut, babe. It's getting a tad long." Riley said and kissed Zane's forehead.

"Yeah maybe. I just wish I could remember things! It's so frustrating." Zane said.

"Well, the doctor said it'll come back, in time." Riley said. Zane shook his head.

"What if it doesn't? Then all of my memories, everything that makes me, me; will be gone. I'll be a shell of my former self." Zane said as he shed a tear.

"If it happens, your parents and I will be there to help you figure this out. Don't worry." Riley said as he hugged Zane. Zane was determined to stay strong. Vulnerability wasn't his thing.

As Sunday came around the corner, Zane was released from the hospital. When he arrived home he was quiet for a while. He needed 'Alone time'. The weeks went by and Zane still kept having odd memories. Owen still tested him, like he was getting a thrill out of it. One night he went to his computer and opened the document titled "Rayne Woods: An Original Individual." When he read it, he started to picture things. All of the lines in the story were clear as crystal to him.

_Why can I remember this perfectly, but I can't remember anything else? _Zane asked himself. He closed his eyes and thought real hard. If he could somehow access a certain part of his brain, maybe he could remember something. As he focused, he saw things that made perfect sense to him.

_Oh my god! I knew it. I really am Rayne Woods. I came to find my father. Maybe if I go back to the scene of where I was found, maybe my backpack is still there._ Rayne thought to himself. He picked up his coat and went downstairs.

"Hey son, where're you going?" Mr. Park asked. Rayne knew he had to play along, just until he found out the truth.

"I'm just going for a walk." He said.

"Alright, be careful, okay? We almost lost you once, we can't have it happen again." he said. If he only knew. Rayne exited the house and began his walk to the place where he was found. He had brought a flashlight with him just in case. When he got to the area where he was found he began searching for any proof of who he really was.

"Damn it! It has to be around here somewhere." Rayne said. Just when all hope was lost he saw something over by a tree. "What is that?" he asked as he inched closer to it. And there it was his backpack. It was a little dirty but it was there. He opened it up and discovered everything he needed to prove he was Rayne Woods. Not Zane Park. He pulled out his bag full of letters his dad wrote to his mom. When he looked at the address he gasped.

_The Parks are my birth family? _He thought to himself as he slumped next to a tree.

**Uh oh! Someone's got some explaining to do. This story is gonna be wild. Read and Review and don't forget to read the A/N. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


End file.
